The invention relates generally agricultural systems, and more specifically to systems for increasing throughput of an agricultural product in an agricultural product metering system.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an Air Cart is used to deliver product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools or spraying nozzles. Certain air carts include a metering system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the delivery nozzles. In other certain applications, an agricultural product application equipment, herein called a floater, is used to deliver product to distribute and simply spread out evenly onto the ground. When the metered quantities of agricultural product are delivered into the airflow of a delivery tube, the throughput of the product is less than desirable. As the agricultural product meets with the airflow, the airflow is either not fast enough to move the agricultural product effectively, or the agricultural product takes too much of the kinetic energy from the airflow so that there is not enough remaining energy to convey the agricultural product down the delivery tube.